Remember to Never Forget
by lightatmidnight
Summary: As Professor McGonagall walks around the destruction of the final battle, she remembers two special students that she had. The two she'll never forget.


Professor McGonagall was an interesting lady. She was strict. She was kind. She was wise. And she had perfect memory. As she walked in the

corridors of Hogwarts after the Great Battle, she thought. And as she thought, memories clouded her vision. She'd been at Hogwarts for more

years than she cared to count, or was willing to count. Every year she watched the big eyes of eleven year olds reach the Great Hall for the first

time. Every year, she saw the seventh years graduate and disperse in front of her eyes. She'd watched them all come and go. Some memories of

students had blurred together and she couldn't even remember their names. Other memories of students were so strong, that when she thought

of them, she could remember every line they'd ever said to her. There were two students from the seventies era she'd never forget though.

James Potter and Sirius Black. From the very first day they entered the Great Hall, and she caught a glimpse of the two boys, she knew they

would be trouble. They'd be some kids she wouldn't forget about in a hurry. She was completely wrong. They weren't trouble. They were---there

was no word for them. They pulled pranks that involved spells she didn't know existed. They managed to turn the castle into chaos land. They

refused to call her Professor McGonagall, but rather, Minnie, or Professor M, or whatever "brilliant" nickname they came up with that day. They

became unregistered animagi. (Even if she didn't know about it until much later, it was still an interesting feat.)If it had been any other students,

they would've been expelled instantly. The only problem was that they were geniuses. Sirius and James were geniuses at transfiguration.

No matter how hard the spell was, they always seemed to be able to manage it. One day, she peered into a detention classroom when she heard

voices, and saw those two sitting on the table having a perfectly normal conversation that involved some sort of bomb and a huge eclipse on top

of the school, while the cleaning materials washed away on their own. When she saw the large amount of magic being used, she felt inclined to

give another detention, but felt that the unique spellwork used was well done. All the pranks that they had pulled, she grudgingly admitted, were

very well done. Many were actually quite funny, but as head of Gryffindor, she couldn't say that, so many good jokes had gone to waste. Still, she

remembered them like it was yesterday. She walked past the kitchens. James and Lily finally had managed to get together in seventh year, and

when news got out that they were a couple, McGonagall watched many students groan or dance in victory as many bets were paid off. Even

some of the teachers had participated in the betting pools, which amused her. Many times, she had seen Lily and James sitting together

somewhere, with Lily on James' lap, laughing at something he said, while playing with his hair. As she walked past the Hufflepuff common room,

she thought of James and Sirius' graduation. Both had hugged her, and once again refused to call her by her proper professor name, and then

went to dance. James with Lily. Sirius with whichever girl happened to be nearby. James and Lily had gotten married. Sirius was best man. He was

the godfather when famous Harry Potter was born. Then, everything had come crashing down all around. When Professor McGonagall closed her

eyes, she could hear the little traitor of a rat, Peter Pettigrew, shouting the traitorous words about Black, sending Sirius to prison. She could hear

the destruction, the crying, and the pain rushing onto her like a storm. She remembered James' death as well as the shock of Sirius' death and

suddenly she felt old. Her two favorite students were gone. The ones who she'd remember forever were gone. Somewhere above where she

was, they were together again, wreaking havoc and watching over Harry. Harry. He was a combination of Sirius and James. The first time he

had walked through the doors of the Great Hall, she had sensed his wonder. He was the copied image of James, with Sirius' sarcastic sense of

humor and strong beliefs. The boy was a reminder of every prank that had been pulled. Still, he had his own character traits as well, the bravery

and unwavering courage. Still, every time he smiled, it was James' smile. The one he used everyday. Stopping by a shattered glass window,

Professor McGonagall stopped. She saw a messy black haired headed boy, with a red headed girl sitting on his lap, laughing at something. That

same scene, that she could paint a picture of just from memory had happened twenty years ago. Smiling slightly, and walking by the broken

columns from some part of the long battle, she remembered all the laughs and shouting. She remembered all the things that she had seen in the

ages that had gone by. When she closed her eyes, she could almost sense the cracks in the halls begin to open wider, and reveal all the

laughter, all the anger, and all the friendship that had gone through her. She felt it all come near her, blowing toward her, like a breeze after a

rainstorm.

* * *

*That took awhile. Everything belongs to JK. You know what I mean, all rights and whatever. This is just a short story that I wrote to get rid of writers block. I've been trying for ages to write something, but every time I put it on paper, it doesn't seem right. I hope the story was good. So yeah. Review plz. :D -Kitkat4eva


End file.
